Slut
by SweetKiwi222
Summary: Some AU. Roy wants everyone. And he'll get it when he wants it. Some Song fics, AU, Lemons, and much much more!
1. Next Contestant

**Well, I hope you like this! I'm _so _in love with this song! It's amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just how many heads I'm tearing<br>Off of assholes coming on to her  
>Each night seems like it's getting worse<strong>

He always hated it when Wally had to work on weekends. As he watched his orange haired lover put on some tight leather black pants which hugged his hourglass waist, long slender legs and firm ass perfectly; he knew he would have to kick a couple of asses at the club tonight, his berry was simply delicious…and only his. Every single weekend it seemed as if Wally´s popularity grew bigger at the club.

Yes, his orange haired berry worked full time Friday´s, Saturday´s and part time on Sunday at a really popular and well known club named Speed Force as a waiter.

It seemed as if his attractiveness, charisma and womanly figure drove men and some women crazy for Wally. And so they had started harassing the poor waiter every weekend, that´s when Roy decided to step in, he was the really jealous type and possessive by nature and did not want ANYBODY touching his Speedster.

So, they decided Roy would accompany Wally when he worked just to keep things safe, it had become a weekly routine.

**And I wish she'd take the night off  
>So I don't have to fight off<br>Every asshole coming on to her  
>It happens every night she works<strong>

Roy sighed as Wally finished buttoning his white dress shirt and put on his black vest. He really wished the orange haired male would just leave the damn job (even though he did get paid well and people gave him really wealthy tips) or just take a weekend of; he really was in no mood to beat the shit out of a molester today.

"Roy I´m ready, let´s go." Came his Speedster´s sultry voice.

Knowing it was no use arguing Roy reluctantly stood up, grabbed his car keys and wallet and followed his Speedster out of their apartment.

Arriving at the crowded club Wally immediately tied on his white waist apron and proceeded to take orders from various tables. Roy took a seat at the bar as he watched how the guys flirted shamelessly with his Speedster, some whispering thing to his ear, others whistling as he passed by, it was safe to say that Wally caught every man and woman´s attention at the bar.

"The usual, Roy?"

At hearing the familiar voice Roy took his eyes of the red haired guy who was currently trying to flirt with his Speedster and turned to face the bartender. He was a short skinny man, with black hair and looked a little too young to be working at a bar.

"Yeah Dick, and make it a double."

Dick just smirked before grabbing a bottle and poring the red haired man his drink as he continued to look at his prey with killing intent.

"You sure aren't in the mood today are you?" He asked as he slid the drink in front of Roy.

Roy snorted. "Like hell I am, I´m fucking tired and all I want is to go home and sleep for fucking twelve hours straight, but I have to keep an eye on Wally you know how these fucking horny sly bastards are." He finished taking the drink and gulping it in one go.

Sliding the glass back to Dick he waited as the black haired bartender refilled it.

"Fucking pricks." Dick heard Roy mutter.

**They'll go and ask the DJ  
>Find out just what would she say<br>If they all tried coming on to her  
>Don't they know it's never going to work<strong>

Wally was in a really good mood, he was getting really good tips from the clients today and weren´t harassing him that much, some of them had already met Roy and his fists and knew better than hit on him. But there was this new blonde tattooed man with mocha skin that just didn´t understand the word _No_, he could tell Roy was just waiting for his sign to go and kick said redheads ass.

He sighed as he went over to the DJ, Dinah and asked her over the music's noise to put one of his favorite songs. She smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up, as she put on her earphones and returned to her work.

As Roy watched Wally leave Dinah´s side he saw the blonde man walk up to her and talk, he saw as Dinah shook her head and tried her best to ignore the mocha-skinned man. After a few minutes the blonde left. Dinah turned to him and they locked eyes, she just shook her head, Roy smirked as he brought his glass to his lips savoring the strong taste and smell of alcohol. He really did feel sorry for the blonde, trying to make Dinah tell him more about his Speedster, seriously did he think he was the only one who tried that, there were many before him who had all done the same tricks on the same fucking order.

The song that was playing soon ended, and Wally felt his excitement rise as he heard his song play Fire by 2NE1, he soon made his way to the dance floor and started moving to the beat of the music.

Roy passed a hand through his red locks, great the song that had been haunting him for twenty-four hours straight was now playing at the club. This meant Wally was dancing, which meant people were going to try and grope his Speedster. Keeping watch at the mass of orange he could see in the middle of the large crowd, Wally was always in the center of the dance floor his lover was one hell of a good dancer could dance about anything, usually pop, but recently he started hearing some boy bands and girl bands which were more like rap instead of pop and his dear Wally spent no time learning these new dance steps. Of course the crowd always went crazy for him, who wouldn´t? He was a young twenty year old attractive man, with a wonderful body and who knew how to dance and move really well.

Wally had long discarded his apron and unbuttoned his vest as he moved to the middle of the dance floor moving his hips, arms and legs to rhythm of the song. Once or twice someone tried to get close enough to grind themselves against him, but he simply moved away, he could also feel the redhead´s eyes on him, drinking in the sight of him swaying his body top beat of the music. He was thankful said man made no move to come near him.

As the song ended he was about to make his way to Roy when he heard the words `Time goes by so slowly´ repeating themselves over and over again. He shook his head as he caught sight of Dinah´s smirk, she knew that he adored Madonna and this remix of ´Hung Up´ and `Sorry´ was a gift she had made for him, making his way back to the dance floor he slowly started moving to the beat of the music, swaying his hips letting it fill all his senses. As the rhythm got faster his steps got more complicated and people who were dancing stopped to watch him leaving him once again in the middle of the dance floor. Five minute later, the crowd was cheering, applauding and screaming for more, Wally smiled and gave his thanks as he tried to make his way to Roy, but a strong tattooed arm holding his hand prevented him from doing so.

Roy drowned the rest of his drink as he heard clapping and the song end. He saw Wally was coming right his way probably to get a drink and cool himself down a bit before his next round, but once again the blonde man had to but in.

**They think they'll get inside her  
>With every drink they buy her<br>As they all try coming on to her  
>This time somebody's getting hurt<strong>

"Hey, really nice performance, _do you always move like that?"_ The blonde purred into his ear, as his other arm made its way around Wally´s waist.

Wally lifted a fine orange brow at the implication of the question, but made no move to answer.

"Let me invite you a drink, you look like use one…or two." The the mocha-skinned man continued to hit on him as he tightened his grip on the orange head´s waist.

Knowing it was a waste of time saying No to a guy like this he nodded slowly they made their way to the bar a couple of seats away from Roy.

Roy narrowed his eyes at the attractive redhead who was buying his berry drinks that just had to be one of the oldest tricks in the book. Did this guy seriously think he would get a fuck out of Wally tonight? He growled as said guy whispered something in the orange head´s ear, moving his glass for Dick to refill his glass for like the thirteenth time he controlled his urge to go and slaughter the Mocha-skinned man.

**Here comes the next contestant**

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
>Is that your hand?<br>I wish you'd do it again  
>I'll watch you leave here limping<br>I wish you'd do it again  
>I'll watch you leave here limping<br>There goes the next contestant**

He growled harder as he saw that the blonde had a hand on Wally´s lower back…any lower and he would personally make sure that his arm was ripped off. Oh he already knew the wonderfully painful things he would do to the molester. The guy wouldn´t be able to walk for weeks after he was done with him.

That´s when he saw it, the tattooed hand was going lower and was getting ready to feel the hardness of Wally´s ass. As Roy made the move to get up, and proceed to beat the shit out of the fucking redhead he stopped when two slutty looking girls in very revealing clothes came up and took hold of Wally leaving both the blonde and Roy wide eyed.

**I even fear the ladies  
>They're cool but twice as crazy<br>Just as bad for coming on to her  
>Don't they know it's never going to work<strong>

Roy felt like banging his head on the counter, women. The one thing he hated more than men hitting on Wally were women. They were fierce, clingy little creatures who were fucking insane. It wasn´t that he hated women, no that wasn´t it. He had plenty of friends that were women, Dinah and Diana for example. The only women he truly despised were the whores that hit on Wally; they really had no fucking shame. The time´s he had to go and tell a woman to fuck off and leave Wally alone, they would smile, flirt and want to take them both to bed with her. Roy sighed once again before looking for his Speedster.

Wally was in shock, where the hell had these girls come out from? One minute he was ready to make Roy the signal so he could kill the blonde that was trying to get a handful of his ass and the next he´s dragged off by two women.

"So Wally…" The girl who had her blonde hair in a long pigtail purred as she tapped the tag on his vest with his name. "…aren´t you glad we saved you from that blonde fag?" Wally frowned at the name she called the man, just what he needed homophobic chicks. Untangling himself from their grips he tried to make his way back to the bar where Roy was.

"Um, yeah thanks for that, but I gotta go, have work to do."

"Oh don´t worry I´m sure you can repay us after you finish your shift." The red haired girl said as she winked at him.

Getting the idea Wally quickly made himself heard. "Sorry girls, but I´m already taken."

Said girls just smirked and made their way to him. "Oh don´t worry we´re not the jealous type."

"Oh but I am." Came a gruff voice.

Both girls turned to see who had interrupted their fun and saw a very handsome red haired man.

"And who might you be?" The red haired girl sneered.

Roy smirked and showed off his pointy white teeth. "I´m his lover." He bluntly responded. "Now get your filthy paws of him, _pronto_!"

They looked at Wally with disgust and let go of him. "Tche, just had to be a cocksucker huh?"

"Let´s go M'gann, time to find a real man, not some fucking pansy."

Roy would have lunged himself at the girls if it weren´t for Wally holding him down.

"Calm down, Roy, I don´t want to cause a scene…again."

"Tche, fucking sluts."

"I have to get back to work." Wally told him as he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"If anybody tries to do something you know what to do."

"Yeah."

**Each time she bats an eyelash  
>Somebody's grabbing her ass<br>Everyone keeps coming on to her  
>This time somebody's getting hurt<strong>

As he saw his Speedster push through the crowded and noisy bar, he watched how many times his Speedster lifted a finger to the air, it was like their secret code game. Every time someone from the crowd grabbed Wally´s ass he would lift his finger in the air and Roy would count, whoever was No. 7 (Roy´s favorite number) was the unlucky guy (he never hit women) who he would beat up.

**Here comes the next contestant **

**I'm hating what she's wearing  
>Everybody here keeps staring<br>Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
>This time somebody's getting hurt<strong>

Roy hated how they all looked at his Speedster with lust filled eyes. They all desired him, he knew it, but Wally was only his.

Again he watched as the blonde went over to Wally and wrapped his arms around his lean frame.

That was it; this guy had fucked around enough for one night. Making his way to the mocha-skinned man he yanked him of his Speedster and punched him straight in the face making the blonde slammed straight into a table and knocking both himself and the table to the floor, smirking as he heard a `crack´ noise telling him he had just broken said man´s nose.

"That should teach you not to flirt with compromised men, fucktard."

**Here comes the next contestant**

**I wish you'd do it again  
>Each night seems like its getting worse<br>I wish you'd do it again  
>This time somebody's getting hurt<strong>

Wally sighed as he saw the scene Roy had caused, but it was normal and the people at the club were used to it by now. He just thanked god it was just one punch and that the redhead could still walk. Grabbing hold of Roy´s arm he led his lover through the crowd.

As they arrived, the bar Wally smiled at Dick and ordered a really strong drink, Roy needed to cool down a bit; he could almost feel the redhead´s adrenaline.

Leaning his face to his lover´s he pressed his lips to Wally´s biting his lower lip asking for entrance, not wasting any time once he opened his with he quickly slipped his tongue in and tangled it with Roy´s softly moaning as he felt his lover suck on his wet muscle, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

The red haired man soon forgot his anger and focused on his now aroused speedster who was pressing his hardness and lithe body onto him. Snaking an arm around his waist he rapidly grabbed his Speedster´s hard ass and squeezed making his orange haired lover make more of those sweet sound that were his moans.

Wally, sensing where things were going, looked up to Roy´s face and saw the lust, the need in his eyes.

Not thinking twice he grabbed the red head´s hand and led him away.

"Dick, I´ll be back in five minutes." He called back at the black haired bartender.

Dick just smiled; oh he knew _exactly_ where those two were going and what they were going to do.

As Wally led him to their destination, which was the bathrooms, he quickly got them both into a stall and locked it.

Facing his lover he kissed him rough and hard, they both knew there was no time for foreplay, so they cut it straight to the chase. With practiced ease Roy unbuckled his belt and pants and let them fall and pool around his ankles.

Wally who was doing the same quickly turned over as he let his pants and tight boxers fall, hands placed on the wall of the stall, his body slightly bent over and his legs spread as wide as they could.

Roy moaned at the erotic sight in front of him, his Speedster was spread wide for him, just waiting for him to take him.

Slipping two of his fingers in his mouth Roy made sure they were really wet before taking them out and guiding them to Wally's ass. Slipping his index finger he heard his Speedster let out a throaty moan as the digit passes his tight muscle ring, not wasting more time he slipped the second digit in and pumped them in and out, scissoring his Speedster. Feeling he was ready he took out his fingers and spat at his hand coating his aching member before aligning himself to Wally´s entrance and thrusting in. The bathroom was soon filled with the wonderful sounds of moans and animalistic grunts as they fucked rough and hard.

"Oh Roy…need more…want more…of you…_please."_

At hearing Wally´s wanton words he picked up his pace and soon the sound of flesh slapping flesh was added to the erotic moans coming from the orange haired waiter.

There was something so raw about fucking in a bathroom stall that made him even harder and hotter, gripping Wally´s hips he drove harder and deeper inside him.

"Roy, I´m…arghhhh…so fucking…nyaaa…close."

Gripping Wally´s leaching and aching member the red haired man pumped it as he pounded inside his speedster.

"Fuck Wally." He moaned as he felt himself nearing his release.

"Roy!" Was the word he managed to get out before Wally reached his peak coming on his lover´s hands and his muscles clenching on his cock.

At the feeling of Wally's walls clamping on him, so sweetly squeezing him he couldn´t hold on anymore and with an almost animalistic growl came inside his Speedster.

After that the only sound that could be heard was their breathing trying to regain its normal pattern.

Roy being the first to regain his senses grabbed some toilet paper and proceeded to clean himself and Wally up, before sliding his pants back up and buckling them safely. Wally soon did the same and they got out of the stall, washed their hands at the sink and went back to the bar.

Dick already had their drinks ready and was wearing a shit eating smirk. "You guys have fun?"

Roy gave a smirk of his own. "When do we not?"

Wally just shook his head and drowned his glass contents. "I´m gonna finish my last shift see ya in a while." He gave his lover one last peck on the mouth before walking off to a table where a black haired man with blue eyes was eyeing him hungrily.

Roy shook his head.

When would they learn?

**There goes the next contestant.**

**Review :D**


	2. Do You Want It Or Not?

**Whoo-hoo! Smut and Slash! Review please! **

**Robin: 18**

**Roy: 23**

* * *

><p>"Do you want it or not?" Blue eyes burned with amusement and the ever present lust.<p>

"F-fine... I just..." The teenager stuttered. Fuck, what was he supposed to say? Come here and jump on my dick? Or was he supposed to do something? It's not like there's a fucking manual for stuff like this. Stuff like this just, well, happens, right? Hell, it's only gonna happen if he knew where to begin for fuck's sake, and pun intended, Robin thought bitterly to himself. Part of him just wanted to lie there and let it happen, but a bigger part of his mind was calling him a pussy for not taking the initiative. Granted, he'd seen porn, hell, even beat off to porn, but fuck, this was a man, and it's_ Roy Harper _of all people. He'd always figured that he would probably lose his cherry to Batgirl or Artemis, hell, or even to M'gann. But _Roy_?

Life has its ways of fucking with you, literally and figuratively.

"I..." Robin began, but didn't know where to begin. He let out a frustrated sigh, took off his glasses, started ripping his t-shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor with more force than necessary. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Roy, who was still lounged casually on his bed in full dress, as if this sort of thing happened all the time.

It probably _does_ happen all the fucking time to Roy, with a face as handsome as his, paired with a body of a God and his fuck-you attitude, who wouldn't wanna have a go with the fiery red head?

"Look, this isn't some training session or anything, so just relax, 'K?" Those shapely lips tilted into a Cheshire cat grin as Roy finally brought himself up into a sitting position across from Robin. Although his stance was relaxed, his eyes blazed with a fire that sent a little shiver down Robin's spine. "I'll take care of you, so just relax and let me do all the work. After all, you still have your lil' cherry intact." The grin turned into a full blown smirk, and if it wasn't for the situation or the fact that he was blushing like the fucking virgin he was, Robin would have sent Roy flying out of his window a second ago.

"Just... don't do anything freaky or weird..." God, he wanted to smack himself.

Roy chuckled, lips parting wider to show off his pearly whites. "Don't worry, once I get going, it's gonna feel so fuckin' good that you won't be able to tell." With that, Roy's hands began to untie his belt and yank his shirt off, and Robin found his mouth going dry by the second as the broad and toned physique was revealed to him bit by bit. Those muscles... god, they will never cease to amaze him. All those intricate design and jagged lines, it's as if the muscles itself was trying to draw Robin into a maze and never let him out. Licking his lips, Robin reached out clumsily and grabbed onto Roy's shoulders, letting them rest there as he suddenly found himself at lost with what to do with his hands, feeling the nervous energy of an amateur crawling across his shoulders.

"Heh, getting eager there, aren't you?" The redhead chuckled as he placed his slightly larger hands over Robin's, bringing them across the smooth plane of his broad pectorals, down the rigid curves of his abdomen, all the while with Robin looking like a fish with its mouth open, as if seeing a naked man for the first time.

Hell, a_ very sexy_ naked man, who had been plaguing Robin in his wet dreams for as long as he could remember.

Roy let out a deep breath as Robin rubbed his hands up and down his body, his breath hitching as Robin brushed his flat palm over the sensitive nipples. The novice hands went around and up to his firm shoulders, gently squeezing the muscles there, tracing down the long corded arms as Robin thumbed the muscles, taking in the gorgeous specimen in front of him.

"Roy..." Robin breathed, his lean chest heaving lightly as he looked up at the Archer, searching the handsome face with dilated eyes. Hesitantly, the teen leaned closer, his breath coming in heavy puffs against Roy's strong jaw. The redhead smiled as he leaned down to close the short gap between them, placing his lips against Robin's gently, just a caress, a touch.

Robin gasped aloud as those lips touched his own. They were unexpectedly soft and warm. So warm that at first the contact made him want to jerk back as if he'd been burned. His mouth opened wider on its own accord, but all he got was another peck on his bottom lip. "Relax... I don't want us to get a bruised lip here, you know." Parting his mouth, Roy sucked lightly on the teen's bottom lip, mending it with his own as he traced the plump lip with his tongue. Roy gave a muffled moan, hands clasping around the redhead's trim waist. Delighted, Roy ventured further as he tilted his head and allowed his tongue entrance to Robin's waiting mouth. As their tongues touched for the first time, the teen gave another low moan, and Roy took it as a sign to continue, teasing and twirling, pleased as Robin's own tongue began to form a pleasant if not awkward dance. Robin felt his heart pounding all the way against his throat as he closed his eyes tight and gripped his hands firmly around Roy's wrists for support. His tongue felt cumbersome and foreign against another person's, the sultry wetness of mouth-to-mouth contact making him quiver in his loins.

Taking a final suck on the hot tongue, Roy leaned back to give them both room to breathe. Robin had his eyes squeezed shut, and his breathing was labored now with a look of what could pass as pain on his face. "You okay?" Roy asked gently as he cupped the side of Robin's face with a large palm, his own breath catching up with him.

"Yeah... just... didn't... didn't think it would be this intense..." Robin panted, his eyes snapping open as he looked into those deep eyes, the fire in them sending another jolt down his body, this time pooling heavily in his groin. He shivered, feeling the arousal spread through his frame, as he ran his hands over the smooth skin in front of him. Roy merely smiled as he leaned down further to capture a sensitive earlobe, sucking and biting gently, eliciting a sharp gasp from Robin. He traced his way down the wiry neck with his tongue, blowing hot breaths against the wet trails, then taking a chunk of flushed skin and sucking hard, feeling the teen shudder beneath his ministrations.

"Trust me, I have _yet_ to get to the intense part." Roy murmured in Robin's ear, his deep husky voice vibrating with mischief and amusement. "Lean back against the headboard, 'cause I'm gonna show you what intense is all about, Dick." Robin would have scowled and berated Roy for the use of his real name if he wasn't so damn aroused right now, his hormones making his mind spin and his body flushed with heat. Scooting back towards the headboard, he leaned his head against the wall and finally felt his shoulders slump in relaxation, but gods he wanted to touch himself so badly that it hurt. As if reading his mind, Roy crawled closer and started unbuttoning Robin's jeans with practice and ease. The teen breathed heavily as he watched Roy's long fingers do their work, suddenly very fascinated with the redhead's hands. They were definitely larger than his, and he thought of the joke about men having large hands also tend to have large -

Ok, so he was fucking aroused, and apparently a fucking pervert, too.

Licking his lips, Robin lifted his hips while Roy slid his jeans and underwear down his thighs in one smooth motion, making Robin's erection pop out of its confinement and land itself on his toned abdomen with a smack. Suddenly feeling embarrassed and exposed, Robin's right hand wandered down immediately to cover the heated member, hissing through his teeth as he wrapped his hand around it. Tossing the clothing to the floor, Roy got up on his knees to discard his own clothing, all the while feeling the hungry look from Robin lingering on his tall frame.

"..." The teen was pretty much speechless as he took in the redhead in all his nude glory. Granted, Roy was a big boy. Big boned, big feet, big hands, fuck, big Bow, Big fucking arrows, so him sporting a bigger than usual erection shouldn't be a surprise, right? But god, seeing it in person just made Robin's head spin a little bit more, and he wasn't going to be able to close his jaw any time soon. Sure, he himself was pretty gifted in the package department, and he'd say he's better than average if he was cocky enough, but with Roy here, the redhead pretty much blew away any competition. Well, maybe besides Superboy, but he did _not_ want to go there right now.

"You might wanna close your mouth or some people might get the wrong idea, Dick." Roy's smirk returned as he got back down on his hands and knees, crawling towards Robin once more in a pose that could only be labeled as primitive.

Roy leaned down and rested on his elbows, his hot breath washing over Robin's stiff member, making the teen shudder and gasp. He let out a loud yelp and jerked his hips as he felt a hot tongue lap against his cock. Panting even harder, he looked down to see Roy with his long tongue licking his sex in a slow and even motion, making Robin tense with trembling gasps as his hands fisted themselves in the bed sheets.

Looking up at the teen, Roy's smirk widened as he returned his attention to the young cock in front of him. He licked his lips as he grasped the hard member, holding it up to give himself better his mouth around the thick head, he sucked just hard enough to make Robin hiss through his clenched teeth. Releasing the head with a loud pop, Roy opened his mouth wider to take in more of Robin. The Boy Wonder might still be young, but he was already sporting an impressive boner for someone his age and size. His length was thick and long enough for Roy's liking, and he showed his appreciation as he bobbed his head up and down the firm length, taking it in inch by inch, humming gently as he felt the young body above him shake with pleasure. Relaxing his throat and breathing deeply through his nose, Roy raised himself on his hand so he could dive down further and take the pulsing cock all the way to the hilt. He buried his nose in the soft curls, working his throat as his hands smoothed themselves down Robin's parted thighs.

"Oh _fuck_!" Robin yelled, clenching his eyes shut as sparks of pleasure danced behind his eyelids. His hands shot up and fisted themselves in the redhead's hair, tugging and pushing at the same time, biting his lips as he held his breath and moaned. Roy finally let up and released the member slowly, and Robin huffed out the breath he was holding through his teeth, watching as those full lips descended once again on his sex. "Fuck, Roy..." The redhead hummed in response, mouthful of cock as he worked the member up and down at a faster pace. Coming up with another loud pop.

"Like what you see, Dick?" Roy licked his lips as he looked up into Robin's hooded eyes, never breaking their contact, the mean tongue flickering out to lick the heavy sacs, then taking each one into his mouth, sucking hard and releasing them with an obscene noise as he enclosed his mouth once again on the teen's cock. Oh _fuck_, the redhead looked so dirty and hot like that, Robin thought as he watched his own cock disappear and reappear in Roy's talented mouth again and again, all the while those piercing blue eyes were fastened on his flushed face, making the whole ordeal seem so much more titillating. Robin reached his hands down again to bury themselves in the thick mane, shivering as the strands teased his inner thighs. His breathing was erratic now, the pleasure that Roy was giving him was almost too much. He'd heard about how great a blow job can be from some guys in his class before, but hell, those racy details were nothing compared to the hurricane mouth that was currently sending his cock through a tunnel of ecstasy.

"R-Roy... fu-... I can't-" Robin's thighs were trembling and Roy felt the cock in his mouth throb and he took one last dive and swallowed the entire length down his throat before Robin gave out a sharp cry, his young body leaning over Roy's head, legs quivering as his toes curled so tightly that the muscles in his calves spasmed. Roy moaned deeply as he felt the hot spurts of cum coat the insides of his throat, his own hand reaching down between his legs to grab his leaking member, giving it a good stroke, but not enough to spark the explosion that he needed. After this Roy still planned on giving Robin an encore. Hell, Robin's a horny teenager, and Roy was still as red blooded and virile as a young buck.

Gasping for breath, Robin opened his eyes as he tried to get his focus back. He'd never cummed so hard in his life, and he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last, either. He released his trembling hands that were still soaked with red strands, and watched as Roy finally came back up, freeing his still stiff cock and swallowing soundly with trails of creamy white still lingering on his swollen lips. Robin moaned at the sight and felt his cock throb again, his erection still prominent as Roy dipped down one last time to lap the remaining cum from the tip.

"Oh god..." Robin moaned, hooded eyes blazing as he took in the sight of Roy licking every last drop of the milky substance from his lips. "Roy... you... where did you..." His hand gestured about tiredly, while his mind was not really sure what he was trying to ask the redhead.

"Where did I learn to suck cock and blow dick like that?" Roy leered slightly, leaning up to sit with his knees folded. "Heh, since a long time ago." Boy, was Robin tickled pink at the fact that this applied to Roy's oral skills as well.

"Well... I gotta say you got one hell of a mouth on you..." Robin murmured, still trying to comprehend the fact that the reputable hard headed Archer had just given him the blow job of his life, and the guy _swallows_, too. He felt his head play a little merry go round as he sat up straighter, finally noticing that Roy's hard on was, well, as hard as ever. "Erm... do you..." Fuck, was he supposed to reciprocate now? Oh gods... the thought of going down on that mammoth of a phallus was already giving Robin the chills...

"I told you, all you gotta do is relax and let me do the work. Who said we were done yet?" Robin felt relieved as Roy's usual enthusiasm and cockiness returned, but he couldn't take his eyes off the mean looking member standing at full mast. "Touch it if you want, Dick, it won't bite." Roy cooed lowly, his eyes hooded as he looked down at the teen. Robin felt his lips parting again, and slowly raised his hand to place it over the thick flesh. The member burned beneath his palm, rigid and alive, and Robin stared in awe at touching another man's sex for the first time. It was odd to say the least, but at the same time it also felt so right. Well, felt right mainly because it was Roy's sex he had in his hand, as he slowly stroked the member, feeling it throb with need. He couldn't imagine it if it was someone else's, like Wally or Kaldur. God, that wouldn't just be queer, but also off-putting in a way that he couldn't and didn't want to know why.

"Yeah... jus' like that..." Roy let out a long gasp as he licked his lips, tilting his head back and exposing a strong throat. Robin ogled as Roy swallowed, the Adam's apple doing a slow bob. Moving closer, the teen kept his slow pace on Roy's cock while his tongue darted out to taste the redhead's flesh for the first time. He copied what Roy did and nipped at the juncture where neck met shoulder, and couldn't help but let a wave of gleefulness wash over him as Roy shuddered. Knowing that he could give Roy pleasure with just the touch of his tongue, knowing that Roy trembled because of him, Robin was overcome with a new sense of confidence and zeal. So he might be a fucking virgin, but he also proved to be a fast learner on many occasions, and he wasn't gonna let this act of some physical interaction stunt him in his tracks.

"Like this...?" Robin whispered as he kept his gaze fastened on Roy's face, releasing the member to bring his hand up to his mouth. Roy whimpered at the loss of heat around his hard flesh and opened his eyes, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he watched Robin lick the flat of his own palm all the way to the tip of his fingers in one long stroke, then bringing said hand down again to tug at Roy's cock more insistently.

"Ooohh fuck... Dick... yeah... jus' like that..." Roy groaned, the image of what Robin just did sending a spark down to his groin, and he placed his hands around Robin's neck as he leaned in to kiss the teen again, this time with more fervor. Robin groaned in pleasant surprise as he returned the kiss, tongue entangling more easily with Roy's this time, hand working up a faster and steadier pace as Roy's fingers brushed and tickled the hair at the base of his neck.

Releasing the teen's pouted mouth, Roy pulled back, leaning down to kiss his way across Robin's chest, his hands trailing down to tweak the perky buds, followed by a wet suck. Robin gasped as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, relishing in all these new sensations. He let out a small yelp as he felt the slight pressure of teeth against the side of his hips, and looked down to see Roy smirking up at him. The redhead came back up and captured the teen's mouth in another kiss, and reached down to grab Robin's cock that was begging for attention again.

"Lie down, Dick..." Roy's tone was so soft that the nickname sounded almost endearing. Robin scooted forward and sighed as his back touched the warm bed sheets. Curious as to what Roy had in store for him, another surge of restlessness washed over him. "You got any lube?"

"... Huh?" Robin blinked, then felt his face flush a deeper shade. "Uh... yea... in the top drawer on the right..." He mumbled and looked to the side just in time to catch another leer on Roy's face. The redhead got up from the bed to get the lube, sinewy muscles playing shadows along the lengthy thighs and calves, and Robin couldn't help but gawk at the bobbing flesh as Roy walked back to the bed.

"Lay your legs out, Dick." Roy instructed as he put one knee on the bed, one hand tugging his own sex in short jerks as he opened the bottle and coated his fingers with the clear content, then tossed the bottle onto the bed. Robin watched in fascination, lips parting on their own as Roy's right had disappeared behind his rear and-

Oh... Is Roy... is he doing what Robin thinks he's doing?

The redhead gushed out a hot breath as the jerking on his cock increased, and Robin couldn't help but reach his own hands down to pay his cock some attention. Left hand cupping his dense sacs, he fisted his right hand along his length and stroked in sync to Roy's speed, fluttering his dark lashes as the Archer let out a throaty moan and a pink tongue peaked out to wet his lips. "Get ready, Dick..." Roy whispered, as he crawled back onto the bed with his back facing Robin. Robin felt his jaw dropping again as he took in the firm and round buttocks, and without realizing it he reached one hand up and squeezed, his cock twitching as the rosy pucker peeped at him between the two hunk of muscles that was Roy's ass.

The redhead merely snickered as he reached for the bottle again, this time coating a generous amount on his left hand and reached behind him to grasp Robin's cock and spread the cool lube along the eager length. Robin hissed as his cock was touched, hands gripping the sides of his bed. Roy scooted and positioned himself so that he was kneeling with both thighs around Robin's still legs, and lining himself up with the teen's cock as he guided the thick member towards his crevice. Robin felt his eyes bug out as he watched his weeping sex disappear inch by inch into the tight opening. Fuck, the teen clenched his teeth and eyes shut, feeling the heated pressure engulfing him, surrounding him completely until he felt the weight of the smooth ass resting against his hip and thighs. "Aaahh yesss..." Roy hissed quietly as he placed his hands on Robin's kneecaps, his hips beginning a slow grind as he bit his lips in concentration to find his sweet spot.

"Oh god..." Robin groaned, breath puffing out in short gasps as he grabbed the redhead's hips, fingers tightening on the hot flesh with each grating movement. Suddenly Roy whimpered, a keen noise dragging out into a low moan, his head dipping down, gasping for breath as the firm hips jerked beneath Robin's hands. For a second Robin thought that Roy might have hurt himself, but before he could fathom the thought clearly, the redhead unfolded his knees and switched into a squatting position, lifting himself up abruptly and then slamming back down, this time the whimper was louder, and Robin gave out a sharp cry at the sudden attack, moaning at the intense pleasure, tilting his head further into the pillow.

"Mmmmm... yea..." Roy sighed, his hands shifting down to tighten themselves on Robin's solid calves as he bounced his plump rear up and down, riding Robin's cock in a steady and earnest pace. His hands curled into tight fists as tingles of pleasure coursed through his veins, setting his body on fire as his heart pounded in his ears. Behind him Robin whimpered and gasped, hands clutching and massaging the fine back, ghosting their way up Roy's spine to touch the soft skin, making the redhead shiver in their wake.

"Roy..." Robin gasped, hands gripping the moving hips again, beads of perspiration trailing down his jaw and melding onto the crumpled sheets below. Laying his hand flat against the sides of Robin's leg, Roy sank all the way back down, grinding against the pulsating balls, then raised his hips again and started to ride himself harder on the rigid cock, the sound of his ass spanking against Robin's skin filling the room as his motions became fast and hard, his calves and thighs burning with the intense movement. The teen cried out at the vigorous assault, his knees bending and toes curling as his hooded eyes beheld the image of Roy's ass pummeling his cock. It was so smutty and explicit, so vulgar and dirty, but Robin found that he had never been so turned on in his life, let alone by a man. His hands urged Roy on, the absolute feel of gratification and physical pleasure thrilling him to no end. He licked a bead of sweat from his upper lip, tasting the salty tang, and closed his eyes as he felt the burning sensation pooling and escalating in his loins.

Gods he was so close, so close that he wanted to cum already, but at the same time Robin wanted this moment to last forever. His breath faltered as Roy raised his ass up without warning, Robin's cock landing back on his belly with a loud smack. "Oh fuck..." He moaned at the sudden loss of warmth, the cool air tingling his sex as Roy lifted his right leg and turned around to straddle him again, one hand stroking his own member as the other hand reached around to pop Robin's cock back into the tight heat. Roy's cheeks were dusted with a deep flush, strands of red plastered to his face as a sheen of sweat glistened off his body. Short gasps were coming out of his parted lips as he leaned back against Robin's folded legs, hands planted on the bed as he rode the young cock with abandon, his own weeping length lying across his taut stomach. Without thinking Robin reached out to stroke the sex in front of him, and was rewarded with a low whimper. This was all too much, and he felt like he was on the edge of oblivion, ready to fall into ecstasy, but at the same time, he wanted all this to last just a little bit longer, and he wanted to do something besides lying there and being pleasured by Roy.

Biting his lips, Robin shot his hands out and grabbed Roy's hips like a vise, planting his feet farther apart on the bed, and pushed up _hard_. "Ah-" Roy cried out as Robin hit his prostate, and leaned forward to grab the headboard to give the teen more room for thrusting. Taking the hint, Robin lowered his hands to cup Roy's ass as he drove into the blissful heat above him, canting at just the right angle, his abs clenching as he slammed into the redhead on the double. All he could hear right then was the thumping of his heart, the blood rushing through his ears, the beating of flesh on flesh, and Roy's guttural moans that was reverberating with his own. "Yea... jus' like that Dick... fuck me just like that..." Heart flooding with assurance and the need to be fulfilled, Robin gave a low grunt and drilled faster with an almost brutal force as his hands clawed onto Roy's ass to steady the man above him. He looked up into the redhead's face, eyes scrunched shut with his mouth agape, breath forming in choked gasps, his whole body trembling with pending release. "Oh fu-, yea... I'm gonna-"

"You gonna come for me, Roy?" Robin gushed through gritted teeth, his own release only seconds away. He closed his eyes and focused on the intense build up within his loins, the scorching pleasure rising and rising until it pooled over, his body tensing and he slammed home one last time, burying himself all the way to the hilt, cock throbbing and sacs pulsing as he stilled and let out a loud cry, shooting his cum deep within Roy. The redhead gave a stuttered cry, tossing his head back as his own hand reached down to pump his leaking cock to completion, milky white strands flying into the air and landing on his heaving abs, droplets of the fluid splattering across the chest below groaned as the muscles around his cock convulsed violently, making him feel like he might let loose another load.

Roy panted, thighs trembling as he sat down gingerly, Robin still immersed within him. "Mmmmm... that was _good_..." He gasped as he grounded his hips some more before finally getting up and off Robin's cock, leaning on his side against the wall, facing the teen who was still trying to catch his breath. "Was this good enough for your first, Dick?" Roy mumbled, his voice a bit hoarse and bordering on exhaustion. The redhead reached over to smear the droplets of cum covering Robin's chest, and then brought it back to his face, fingers disappearing into his wet lips one by one, then coming out with a "plop" each time. Robin for the countless time that night felt his mouth hang down. Oh God, who knew Roy could be so immodest and well... just down right _dirty_? "Wanna taste...?" The redhead asked nonchalantly as he smeared some more cum from his abs and held the hand up to Robin's mouth, who had the most bewildered look on his face. "It's not poison, you know... it's just me, Dick." Hesitantly, the teen looked down at the creamy fluid on Roy's fingers, and darted his tongue out warily. He didn't know what to expect, but he wasn't surprised nor was he pleased at the slightly bland taste with a hint of earthiness to it. Retreating his tongue, Robin wasn't sure if he should feel repulsed or not. His eyes widened as he watched Roy smear the remaining cum onto his lips, then whisked his tongue out, the sleek muscle doing a circular motion against said lips, claiming the remaining fluid in a quick flick.

"You never disappoint me with your performances, Roy." Robin finally muttered, his whole body feeling lethargic and his thighs and hamstrings sore to say the least. The redhead chuckled, then sat back up, stretching his arms over his head and twisting his spine, groaning in satisfaction as the sound of spine popping could be heard. With a satiated sigh, he scooted to the end of the bed and stood up, one hand resting on the curve of his hip.

"You sure rode me like you knew what you were doing at the end, Dick." Roy turned around to look at the teen, hair all tossed up, feeling like a pile of noodle on the bed. "But I love the way you fuck, all rough and hard, just up my alley." The redhead flashed a genuine smile before he headed towards the door.

"Hey... where you going?" Worry washed over Robin. Shit, is he leaving already? That bastard is not even dressed yet!

"Heh, just gonna go wash up, Dick. As much as I love cock and swallowing, I'm not a big fan of cum trailing down my legs. Epecially when it's all cold and dried up." Roy gave a Robin a saucy wink over his shoulder before opening the door and stepping into the hallway, closing it with a soft click. Robin let out the breath that he didn't even know he had been holding and looked up at the ceiling. So what now? What does that make them, best friends with benefits? Or is it... what do they call it, "fuck buddies"? Shit, why does everything have to be so _complicated_? Robin sighed again and rose to peel the comforter back to cover himself, suddenly feeling chilled without Roy's warm presence around.

Roy...

Sighing again, the teen tucked the comforter closer to his chin as he listened to the distant sound of the shower running. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about all the things the redhead did and said. He suddenly realized that his heart would always flutter whenever Roy was around, and he did not want to even find out what _that's_ supposed to mean, at least not right now. For now, he's just content lying in the afterglow of sex as his body hummed in satisfaction... after Roy's finished cleaning up, he'd do the same, and they'd probably go down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Well, knowing Roy's appetite, it's more like eating the nothing at all, but that's just the way Roy was, and Robin wouldn't want him any other way.

And damn right, the sex was _fucking good_.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>


	3. Dumped

**Man, I am _all _over this!**

* * *

><p>The music blared from the speakers, the bas vibrating in the floor and went up through the bodies moving in the flashing lights. A young man with bright orange hair sat by the bar, emptied glasses before his on the counter, a half emptied glass still in his hand, clear liquid sloshing with the single ice cube. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, his shoulders slumped. He downed the liquid in a quick sweep, no longer scowling at the taste, and ordered another one.<p>

He scowled as a red haired man slid into the seat beside him and turned away, not wanting the company. As the bartender gave him his glass he quickly downed it in a single gulp, hoping the red haired guy would realize he wasn't interested in socialising and leave.

"Bad day, huh?"

So much for hoping to be left alone. Wally glared at the man, meeting blue eyes matching his hair. To his surprise, the man had tired lines around his eyes and a frown matching Wally's.

"I got dumped", Wally said, surprising himself. Maybe the alcohol had really gotten to him since he was suddenly talking to a complete stranger like this.

"You to?" the man answered, and Wally blinked. Was this man in the same situation as himself? "M'gann always complained that I was to boring and didn't want to do anything", he continued, and Wally's eyes widened.

"Artemis was the same! She always wanted to go to these stupid gatherings and stuff and insisted on dragging me along! And all those ugly things she forced me to buy for her, calling them cute!" Wally remembered, and the man nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly! I never understood how she could like those baby-things she adored! And she behaved like a baby, too, talking like one and all that stuff!"

"Artemis was the same, she never understood anything beyond her own little world." Wally shook his head. "And when she though she'd bee nice, she'd cook! I've never tasted such horrible food in my life!" He dunked the glass in the counter to give strength to his words.

The man nodded and sighted. "The only good thing about her was her body. She had wonderful breast."

"Yeah, Artemis had some nice ones…"

"Really, the world would be better without women!", the man concluded, and Wally nodded.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the sex, we wouldn't need them", Wally agreed and glanced at the man.

"There's ways of having sex without women involved. Two guys can do it, you know", the man told him. "Wanna try?"

Wally stared at the man. If this had been a few hours ago before Artemis threw him out, he'd never considered the idea, discarding it as disgusting. '_The alcohol is really getting to me_' he thought and he smiled. "Sure, why not? Lets prove to everyone that we don't need them!"

The red-haired man nodded. "My name's Roy", he said, giving him his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Wally took the red-haired man's hand and shook it. "Wally", he answered, and the man smiled.

"Wanna go somewhere else, then? I know of a hotel just a few blocks away."

**XXX**

The room had walls in a light cream-colouring and the furniture was in dark wood. Wally barely noticed the rest of the room as his eyes were trained on the king-sized bed with its white sheets and many plush pillows. Nervousness made butterflies flutter in his stomach and he started to doubt if this really was a good idea even though the alcohol in his system told him it was a great idea.

He heard Roy close the door behind them and the mans strong arms encircled Wally's thin waist, a hot breath brushing against his cheek, teeth nibbling lightly on his ear. Wally leaned back against Roy's broad chest and turned his head to the side, meeting the others lips. Roy nibbled on his bottom lip, and Wally opened his mouth with a gasp, the red-haired man's tongue shooting into his mouth and made a throughout search of his hot cavern.

Hands found their way inside of his shirt, sliding over his flat abdomen and up to his chest while tongues entwined and danced, fighting for dominance as both of them was used to getting it. Then the hands found a nipple and brushed against it before pinching it, and Wally gave in with a gasp. He could feel Roy smirk against his lips and opened his eyes to scowl at the man, only to fail miserably as fingers tweaked both his nipples.

Roy broke the kiss and started walking towards the bed, forcing Wally along. He pushed Wally down so he landed on the bed with a thump and the bed creaked. Wally was over him, his body pressing against his back, a hand on his chest and the other on its way down. Fingers unzipped his jeans, the hand found its way into his pants, pushing them down to his knees. Wally gasped and arched into the touch as Roy rubbed his growing erection through his boxers before dragging down the cloth and taking him in his hand, skin against skin.

Wally moaned and clasped the sheets as Roy firmly stroked his length from hilt to head, massaging the head before he went down again. The other arm had encircled Wally's thin waist, holding him in place against the muscular chest. Then the hand suddenly leaved him, and Wally whimpered at the lost contact. He heard Roy chuckle and the others breath ghosted over his heated neck, making him shiver.

Roy moved them further up in bed and stripped Wally of his shirt before shedding his own shirt on the floor. The hand found its way back between Wally's legs and continued their delicious work, making Wally gasp and moan as he sat up and leaned back against Roy. I wasn't long until he came, aching his back and screaming out in pleasure as he spiller over Roy's hand. He slumped back, leaning heavily against the man, panting for breath as his head swam with the pleasure. Roy kissed his neck and sucked on the heated skin, grinning as he left a purple mark.

Wally felt Roy probing his hole and tensed as a finger slipped into him, his own come used as lube. Roy felt the change in the smaller man and gently stroked his forehead, pushing the orange bangs out of the way. He kissed Wally's earlobe and pushed Wally's head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Hush", Roy mumbled in Wally's ear, hot breath washing over his cheek. "Relax."

Wally slowly relaxed as he got used to the intrusion, but moved in discomfort as the finger moved inside of him. Roy's hand left his forehead and reappeared on his sensitive erection once again, gently stroking him. Wally soon moaned as pleasure shot through him, barely noticing when a second finger pushed inside of him. Roy's lips met his again, tongues entwined almost desperately. Wally winced in pain as the third finger as added and started tensing again when the fingers moved inside of him. Then he arched his back and screamed in pleasure again, nearly coming a second time as those fingers brushed against something inside of him.

The fingers were removed and Roy easily lifted him up, making a trail of kissed over his back. "Relax", Roy murmured against his skin and lowered him onto the muscular mans erection, making Wally gasp in pain as he felt himself being stretched. They were still for a moment, Wally's thin chest heaving as he panted. When he'd gotten accustomed to the intrusion, Roy puller out a bit and thrusted back in, angling his trust to hit the smaller mans prostate again. Wally arched his back and screamed, gripping Roy's arms as the pleasure flooding him made him gasp.

Roy smirked and thrusted up into the tight heat again, making Wally jolt and writhe in his lap as he snapped his hips and buried himself deeper and deeper in the smaller man. He leaned forward, making them fall onto the mattress, and Wally gripped the sheets. Roy leaned over him, thrusting faster and faster as he reached around the other and started pumping hid erection in pace with his thrusts.

It wasn't long until they both came, Wally gripping the sheets tightly and crying out while Roy stilled inside of him and grunted as he tensed and came. They collapsed on the bed, Roy on top of Wally, and they lay there for a moment, slowly coming off the high of the orgasm.

Roy rolled off the smaller man, a content smirk marrying his face as he watched the redhead. He turned to the side to see the sleeping face of Wally, who'd fallen asleep almost immediatly. Man, the redhead had been sexy when moaning and gasping in his lap, and damn he was tight. When he'd first seen him in the bar, sulking over his drinks, Roy had approatched him simply because he looked good, but maybe there was more to it?

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


End file.
